


Feast

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: Vera goes to dinner at Joan's, after the boiler room invitation. Part 2 of "The Deputy's Pleasure".





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Soo....this is probably the smuttiest thing I've written to date.

A knock at the cherry red door starts tonight’s passionate affair. 

Joan answers, adorned in a rich sanguine kaftan, her midnight mane tumbling freely over proud shoulders. She invites Vera inside with a sultry smile, taking her jacket and purse at the door. Heading directly for the stairs, she casts a mischievous glance over her shoulder as the little lamb follows, heart fluttering wildly in her chest.

Right now dinner will be forgotten, in the name of a different kind of feast.

In the bedroom, Joan approaches, circling like a shark swims around their prey before going in for the kill. She settles in behind Vera, espresso eyes cast down, drinking in the view of her firm ass as a large hand settles atop the enticing mound of flesh. Vera sighs as she feels Joan lean over her shoulder.

“While I do rather enjoy you in this dress, right now I’d much rather you be out of it.” Vera trembles as hot breath bathes her ear and dextrous fingers come to grasp the modest swell of her hips.

With a slow fluid movement, green knit falls to a heap on the floor, leaving Vera bare, save for the the delicate blue lace bikini briefs that hug her like a second skin. Joan hums in approval and steps around to her front, hungry coffee eyes settling on pert breasts and quickly rising nipples.

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises.” She purrs with a delighted smile.

“You said wear something easy to get out of…” She trails off, suddenly nervous under Joan’s intense stare.

“Mmm, that I did.” She steps forward, a large palm settling on Vera’s cheek.

Fingers entwine in chestnut waves as she pulls her deputy in for a long, sensual kiss. She pulls away, teeth grazing a full bottom lip as she leaves Vera breathless, staring with eager anticipation into the dark orbs looming above her. Joan drops her hand and tilts her head.

“On the bed.” Vera instantly obeys, moving to the high bed to sit on the edge in nervous anticipation.

Her gaze returns to Joan and sea blue eyes grow wide with surprise...and arousal. Joan stands before her, now fully nude, the sanguine kaftan draped over the back of the chair in the corner, her milky skin almost glowing in the dim light that creeps in through the gap in the curtains. She’s beautiful, everything Vera thinks a woman should be, everything she feels she’s not: full and soft, with deliciously generous curves. She’s Venus in the flesh, and Vera wants to worship at her altar.

Joan moves to the bed, stepping between Vera’s knees, forcing her legs to separate further to accommodate her generous hips. Vera swallows hard as she watches Joan’s heavy, yet pert breasts sway before her as she settles into position. She wants desperately to wrap her lips around the dusky pink nipple and suckle from the breast of this goddess. Normally Joan would flinch under such intimate scrutiny, but Vera’s reverent gaze feeds into her desire to be in charge.

Gently grasping Vera’s face, she pulls her in for another kiss, tongues rolling languidly as the passion builds. To bridge the height difference between them, Vera moves onto her knees, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck, fingers diving into her inky cascade of hair. Joan releases her grasp, a long arm moving to circle around Vera’s back, the other settles a kneading palm on a pliant breast, rolling a tawny nipple between strong fingers. Vera gasps at the contact and holds tighter.

They kiss until the need for air separates them. Joan watches with interest as Vera lifts a timid hand, a question in her sea blue eyes as she reaches for a pendulous breast. With a faint smile, Joan gives silent consent. A small hand cups her breast, eyes raised in wonder as a thumb gently brushes across her nipple.

“They’re...you’re perfect.” Vera whispers in admiration. Joan says nothing. Responding instead with a hot kiss that trails from Vera’s full mouth to the sensitive flesh of her now scarlet throat, sucking gently before pulling away with a teasing bite.  

Perfectly manicured nails graze down Vera’s ribs, to the lace that clings to her bony pelvis. Joan slips her hands beneath the waist, gliding them down Vera’s thighs with ease. Vera sinks onto her bottom, lifting her legs to allow Joan to remove them fully. Expecting Joan to crawl above her, she lays back and begins to pull herself further onto the bed. Firm hands atop her thighs stop her movement, and she looks to Joan with a curious expression.

Joan smiles seductively, reaching for a pillow that she drops onto the floor at her feet. Before her disciple, the goddess sinks to her knees. This act is not for all who worship her, only the truly devoted are granted such divine anointment. Vera sucks in a shaky breath as Joan guides her feet onto the edge of the bed, bending her knees and opening her fully.

Starting at the knees, Joan plants a trail of delicate kisses up Vera’s inner thighs, rotating between each leg as she draws closer to her final destination. Long arms snake around sinewy legs as her firm grip draws Vera closer. She breathes deeply, inhaling Vera’s heady scent of arousal before placing a tender kiss against her glistening slit. Vera bucks under the intimate caress, sucking in a sharp breath between clenched teeth. The first pass of Joan’s tongue produces an open mouthed sigh.

Joan places her whole mouth on Vera’s slit, pressing a firm tongue until it slips between her outer folds, falling into the velvety wetness beneath. She laps slowly at Vera’s sweetness, working the blade of her tongue in vertical passes against her quickly rising clit. Vera moans deeply, fingers curling firmly into the duvet beneath her as she melts under Joan’s expert touch. Greedily devouring Vera’s prolific arousal, Joan thrusts the stiff blade her tongue into Vera’s cunt, producing a violent shudder from her disciple.

“Oh God,” falls from pretty lips as Vera begins to rock her hips toward Joan’s talented mouth, a small hand rising to roughly clutch her own breast.

Joan meets each thrust of slender hips with an equally eager thrust of her hot tongue. She listens as Vera begins to pant, her arousal quickly building to the point of release. She slips her tongue up to Vera’s clit, sucking the stiff bud hard into her mouth, tongue flicking violently across the swollen bundle of nerves. Vera begins to twitch, hips pressing firmly down against the mattress, signalling her fast approaching plummet into ecstasy.

Suddenly, Joan stops and pulls away, wiping her mouth with the back of her forearm. Vera gasps at the loss of contact and lifts onto her elbows to catch Joan rising from the floor and moving to take a seat in the plush chair next to the bed. A simply devilish smile lights her sex soaked lips.

“Wh...why did you stop?” Vera asks in exasperation. Joan eyes her intently, quirking an immaculate brow when she finally speaks.

“You came for the trick, no? You had your free treat this afternoon. If you want another, you’ll have to work for it.” She lifts an impossibly long leg and drapes a porcelain thigh over the arm of the chair, her thick mass of dark curls stand prominently between the apex of her milky limbs.

Ocean eyes grow wide with desire, but a surge of uncertainty quickly consumes her. Seeing the intimidated expression on her face, Joan offers her a lifeline.

“Don’t worry, I’ll mentor you on proper technique.” She mewls with a seductively narrowed gaze.

Sliding the pillow across the floor, Vera ignores the pulsing between her legs and drops to her knees, feeling privileged to be allowed to worship at such a pristine altar. She lifts her gaze to the gorgeous woman before her, awaiting direction on how to proceed, eager to provide whatever offering the goddess requires.

“The art of cunnilingus lies in one’s ability at observation.” she begins in a low husky timber. “Pay attention to the way she responds to your touch. Listen to her, feel her beneath you and act based on the cues she provides.” Vera listens intently, an almost imperceptible nod bobs her head as she greedily takes in the lesson.

Feeling satisfied that the student has understood, Joan shifts in the chair, sliding forward until her ass rests on the edge of the seat. She leans against the back and lifts her other leg, draping it over Vera’s right shoulder, pulling the smaller woman closer with a strong calf. Vera looks up with a timid glance, then leans forward, moving straight for the inky curls between Joan’s thighs.

“Ah-ah, slowly. Foreplay is always important.” Joan purrs, a teasing lilt to her contralto voice.

Vera halts, then leans back and turns her head to face the thigh that rests against her cheek. She places a tender kiss to the smooth porcelain flesh and reaches up, ghosting small fingers along the lean lateral muscle that runs the outer length of Joan’s thigh. She rotates between soft kisses and slow circles of her tongue as she moves up the plane of velvety skin. Joan hums in approval above her, sighing as she relaxes deeper into the chair.

At the juncture of hip and leg, Vera moves north then trails a line of kisses across Joan’s soft stomach, just above her thick thatch of hair. She makes a single pass along the length before returning to the center, placing a longer, lingering kiss before slowly lifting her head. With a quick glance to Joan, she leans forward, kissing the patch of curls just above Joan’s slit. She inhales, curious to discover Joan’s scent. It’s earthy, musky, darkly appealing.

Joan moans at the contact and flexes her calf, drawing Vera closer. The student reads the cue and places her mouth on Joan, teasing at her wet slit with the flat blade of her tongue. Joan reaches down, opening herself further with long fingers, allowing Vera to wrap her mouth fully around her sex. Her hand moves away and comes to rest on a succulent breast, as Vera makes her first exploratory pass with her tongue.

Joan tastes like earthy honey and Vera inhales deeply as she laps at the sweet nectar, wrapping a small arm around Joan’s alabaster thigh. She makes slow circles around Joan’s clit, listening as Joan sighs with pleasure. Boldly, she sucks at the rising bud, flicking firmly against it with the stiffened tip of her tongue.

“I think you might be a natural, my dear.” Joan mewls as her hips twitch involuntarily in response, long fingers tweaking dusty pink nipples, pulling them roughly from the swell of her generous breasts.  

Fueled by the praise from her mentor, Vera tightens her grip around Joan’s thigh, pulling her further into her mouth as she trails her hot tongue down to Joan’s soaking entrance. With a stiff tongue, she thrusts inside, then draws back out, running it back up to Joan’s aching clit.

“Fuuuuck.” She purrs before taking in a sharp breath, her hips beginning to rock against Vera’s mouth.

Vera continues to feast, making slow passes the length of Joan’s sex, thrusting deeply before trailing back to suck on the bundle of nerves beneath the hood. She’s grown drunk on the taste and scent of the woman quivering beneath her mouth and could happily spend eternity drinking from the fountain between her thighs.

Sucking hard on Joan’s clit, she feels blunt nails dig into her scalp as the woman begins to pant heavily above her. 

“Yes, yes, don’t stop.” Joan husks in a gravelly tenor as she holds Vera’s head against her sex, grinding into the mouth that works her into a frenzy.

Suddenly she freezes, with a sharp inhale of breath, fingers falling to grip Vera’s shoulders, digging in an almost painful manner as her orgasm seizes her body. A long low moan accompanies her release and a fresh flow of arousal coats Vera’s chin. She moves her tongue down to lap it up as Joan twitches beneath her, consumed by the coursing waves of pleasure pulsing in her clit and clenching cunt.

Finally, she scoots away, pushing Vera back as the sensation becomes too much, releasing a shaky sigh before biting her bottom lip. Vera looks up, wiping her mouth as she watches Joan’s face relax in pleasure. She’s never seen her look more beautiful.

After a moment Joan opens her eyes and looks down to Vera with a salacious smile. She removes her leg from Vera’s shoulder and the other from the arm of the chair, leaning forward to slip strong hands beneath Vera’s arms, coaxing her into standing as she kisses her deeply. Wrapping her into a tight embrace, she lifts her and Vera instinctively wraps her legs around Joan’s hips, holding tightly as they continue to kiss as Joan walks them to the bed.

She sets Vera down, placing a firm hand on her chest, pushing her to lay back on the bed. Crawling above her, her right hand trails between the valley of her breasts, down a trembling, taut stomach, straight to Vera’s soaking center. Dextrous fingers slip between her folds, index and middle finger moving immediately to her entrance, thrusting without hesitation into her generously wet cunt.

She fucks her with a ravenous hunger and Vera takes all she offers, opening herself further to ask for more. Joan slips in a third finger, thrusting deeply before curling against Vera’s g-spot, tapping hard against the rough skin deep inside. Vera pulls her in closer, panting heavily as she sinks her teeth around the tendon at the base of Joan’s neck. With a final thrust and hard curl of her fingers, Vera cums with a loud moan that reverberates around the room. Joan smiles devilishly against Vera’s ear, tracing her tongue along the red shell before placing a gentle kiss upon Vera’s neck and slipping her fingers out slowly.

She rolls onto her side and pulls Vera close, allowing her to ride out the intense waves of pleasure. Gentle fingers comb through chestnut waves as Vera sighs indulgently under the caress. Eventually, she shifts onto her side and draws her body closer to Joan’s, relishing the combined warmth of their skin. Joan looks down to her with a tender smile.

“Are you hungry? Dinner’s keeping warm in the oven.”

“So we are having dinner then?” Vera teases with a giggle.

“Well, I assume you’ve worked up a sufficient appetite by now?” Joan replies with a coy smile, bestowing a chaste kiss on Vera’s lips before rising up from the bed and moving into the en suite.

A few minutes later she steps back into the room, wrapped in a rich navy silk dressing gown. She steps to the dresser against the far wall, opening the top right drawer to retrieve another gown in olive green silk. Approaching the bed, she hands it over to Vera with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

“The color complements your complexion...and I believe it’s the right size.” Vera takes it and looks up with a giddy smile.

“Did you...buy this for me?” Disbelief and hope color her voice in equal measure.

“It seemed a practical purchase. I thought you could leave it here...for the next time you come to visit.” There’s a hint of uncertainty in her voice that Vera finds charmingly endearing.

“It’s beautiful, and I’d love to. Thank you.”

With an awkward, but satisfied smile, Joan nods her approval. Vera rises from the bed and slips it on, finding the fit is indeed perfect. Stepping to Joan, she lifts onto her toes and plants a tender kiss at the corner of her mouth.


End file.
